Truth or Dare!
by klaroline82911
Summary: When Caroline and Rebekah set up truth or Dare things might get crazy… set after 4x07 BUT Rebekah has never been daggered and Kol and Elijah came back! Ultimately Klaroline, but a lot of other ships included.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so let me explain this for those of you who don't know how to play this game. Rebekah will go first, since it was her idea to play this game. She will ask someone "Truth or Dare" and that person has to choose. If you pick truth, she will ask you any question she wants and you have to answer it honestly. If you pick dare, then she can dare you to do anything she wants and you need to do it. After the person does their truth or dare, it is their turn to pick someone and ask them. Got it?" Caroline asked excitedly.

A bunch of yeahs sounded from the circle of people who were in the Mikaelson home. Rebekah and Caroline were the ones who set this up. Everyone else just went along with it. But everyone really was excited for this. Even Klaus, surprisingly. But Rebekah and Caroline were the most excited of all.

"Okay… Elijah, truth or dare?" Rebekah asked.

"Truth" Elijah said with no hesitation. He knew Rebekah could be very crazy with things like dares.

"Okay, who do you like most in this circle?" she asked, hoping it to be her.

Elijah looked around. Next to himself was Kol, next to him was Bonnie, next to her was Elena, who was next to Stefan, who was next to Damon,who was next to Caroline, who was next to Klaus, who was next to Rebekah, who was on Elijah's other side. He really liked everyone in this circle…

"So who is it Elijah?" Kol asked impatient.

"My favorite person out of this particular group has to be… Elena."

"I feel so cheated!" Klaus said jokingly. Elena just blushed.

"Now that we have that of the way, Damon, truth or dare?" Elijah said, trying to move things along.

"Truth baby! but make it good!"Damon shouted, excited. He would Start easy With truth, but He will be sure to pick dare next time.

"who, in your opinion, is the most beautiful girl in this circle besides Elena?" Elijah asked, genuinely wondering. He didn't know why but he kind of wanted Damon to move on off of Elena, and Elijah thought that the best way to do this is to remind him that there are other pretty girls.

Damon thought for a minute. Rebekah is beautiful, but a little plain in the face. Bonnie on the other hand was quite beautiful, but definitely not his type at all. Besides, he judges a lot on body, and she doesn't have the completely sexy body he's looking for. And that only leaves…

"Caroline." Damon said."she has a beautiful and unique face and a killer body." Damon didn't seem to notice the dirty looks he got from Klaus when he mentioned her body.

"What about me?!"Rebekah asked fuming. "Aren't I beautiful? Don't I have a killer body? Come on Damon! You know that I'm hotter than her!"

"Now now, Bekah. This is just a game. You need to calm down." Klaus said, trying to keep things civil so Caroline wouldn't leave. " you are very beautiful as well. He probably picked Caroline because he knows I probably would have killed him if he didn't."

"Can we please just get on with the game already? We don't have all night." Caroline pointed out.

"okay. Now who will be my victim?" Damon asked looking around at everyone. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Caroline, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dare." Caroline said automatically. She was here to have _fun_ and truth wasn't fun. And besides he probably would have asked her something stupid and embarrassing like what underwear was she wearing, or when was the last time she's had sex.

"I dare you to make-out with papa hybrid over there." Damon challenged, smirking. Klaus looked like Christmas had come early.

"You are such a fucking dick." Caroline said, Pouting about her dare.

"I am well aware. Are you going to do the dare, or are you going to disobey the rules?" Damon asked. Klaus was still grinning like a fool.

Caroline sighed and a second later, her lips were covering Klaus's. she immediately felt a spark of passion between their lips. Caroline assumed Klaus felt it as well because he moaned and pushed his tongue passed her lips. Caroline moaned as her tongue wrapped around his. She then slammed him into the floor and got on top of him, trying to take control of the kiss. Klaus decided to let her.

"Care?" Elena said. Caroline didn't seem to Hear her.

"Caroline, you can stop. The dare's over." Damon said, not wanting to see any more of this.

"No, don't stop, this is really hot!" Kol exclaimed.

"My eyes are burning!" Rebekah complained.

Caroline finally broke the kiss and got off Klaus. Neither of them very happy about the interruption. Klaus had been waiting for that from the moment he saw her. And Caroline had secretly desired that since the ball when she was wearing his dress.

"My turn!" she exclaimed, excited that its was finally her turn, despite being angry from being interrupted.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Um truth." Bonnie answered, not wanting to risk a dare when Caroline was in charge.

"If you could undress one guy in the circle, which one would it be?"

"Um uh, well, it's tied between Kol and Stefan." Bonnie said, her cheeks growing bright red.

Kol grinned at her, real pleased with himself for being so damn hot. Stefan just tried to hide his face from everyone. He wasn't used to girls saying that they would want undress him. Damon looked like he was truly offended that she didn't choose him.

"I, again, feel so cheated!" Klaus joked. Everyone laughed and teased Bonnie endlessly about her choices.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Anyway, it's my turn, and I'm trying to decide who to ask." Bonnie said, wanting to get a move on with this game.

"Ask me!" Everyone said at the same time. Then everybody started bursting out in laughter. Even Elijah and Bonnie were laughing their heads off.

"I'm serious you guys!" Bonnie said after she calmed down from her laughter.

"Just pick someone!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan contemplated his choices. Knowing Bonnie, truth would be more exciting than dare. But he couldn't help but wonder what Bonnie would ask him to do if he did pick dare. Finally he came to a decision.

"I pick… truth." Stefan said, knowing Bonnie's question would be good.

"If you could trade lives with one person in this circle for a day, who would you trade with?" Bonnie asked. It was the only question that came to her mind at the moment.

"Klaus." Stefan replied.

"Why?" Elena asked, curious.

"Because he is the boss of everybody and everything that he says, goes."

"Yeah, right." Caroline snorted. "You know the only reason you want to be him for a day is so you'll finally be able to see him naked."

"Eww, care." Elena said.

"What? It's true , and everyone knows it." Caroline stated.

"Caroline does have a point there…" Rebekah joked.

"Well, the only person I want to see me naked is Caroline." Klaus confessed.

"In your dreams",she scoffed.

"You didn't seem to think it was a bad idea when you were on top of me, attacking my lips!" Klaus countered.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't love every second of it." Caroline said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damon, truth or dare?" Stefan asked, grinning like a fool. He was going to get Damon good for stealing his precious little Elena. Elena was the love of his life, Damon needs to pay.

"Dare. Bring it on, Stefan. Give it all that you've got!" Damon said, clueless of what Stefan was planning.

"I dare you to let Rebekah dress you up in any of her clothes that she wants, and then kiss Klaus." Stefan said, with a wide grin planted on his face.

There was complete silence for a moment, then everybody except Klaus and Damon busted out in laughter. Rebekah and Kol were laughing so hard, tears came to their eyes. Even Elijah was laughing at that ridiculous but totally funny dare.

"It's not funny!" Klaus yelled, angry at having to kiss Damon. He was NOT gay, and he never EVER would be.

"Yeah," Damon agreed. "This is definitely NOT funny. I refuse to do that dare. It's way too gay for my taste."

"But you _have_ to do it!" Elena said. "Please?"

Damon looked at Elena. She had on the cutest puppy dog face he had ever seen in his entire existence. He sighed. There was no way in Hell that he would be able to resist doing the dare when Elena was begging him like that.

"Fine." Damon said, defeated. "But Stefan, you are going to pay for this. You mark my words."

"Yay!" Rebekah said, happy that she was going to be able to dress him. She had always wanted to torture somebody with clothing, and now she had the chance.

Rebekah grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him up from the floor. The she smiled at him evilly, and vamped him up to her bedroom. This was going to be good.

And it was! Damon came down from Rebekah's bedroom looking absolutely horrific. Everyone burst into fits of laughter at the sight of him. He was wearing a white girly shirt that said "Bad Girl" across the chest. And to add to that he was wearing a short pink mini-skirt, topped off with pretty pink high heels and a pink headband. He looked absolutely hideous in that outfit.

"Okay everyone! Laugh it up. I will get you all back later." Damon promised, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, and I do believe that there was another part of your dare." Stefan reminded him.

"No!" Klaus shouted. "Please, Stefan. Have mercy!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Niklaus." Elijah said.

"Lets just get this over with." Damon said.

Damon sat down in front of Klaus feeling super uncomfortable. He could tell Klaus was feeling uncomfortable as well. And then, without warning, Klaus closed the distance between their lips. It actually wasn't as bad as either of them thought that it was going to be. But they both still thought it was quite gross. They kissed for a while, but both pairs of lips stayed squeezed shut. They both pulled back.

"That was disgusting!" Damon exclaimed as he sat back down in his spot.

"Not only was it disgusting, it was the most disgusting thing EVER to be done." Klaus added. And everybody laughed.

"Can I change back now?" Damon asked, feeling uncomfortable in Rebekah's clothes.

"Yeah, I guess." Stefan said, still pleased at himself for giving Damon that frightful dare.

Damon flashed up those stairs so fast, he was actually invisible.

"That kiss was hot." Bonnie said, laughing.

"That kiss was repulsive!" Rebekah said, shuddering at the memory. "That kiss is going to give me nightmares for a century."

"Me too", Elijah agreed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Caroline said.

"Actually, yes, love. It was." Klaus said, almost shuddering As well.

"Well, at least it's over." Kol and Elena said at the same time.

Then Damon came down wearing his clothes again, still looking pissed at getting that dare.

"Okay, I believe it is again my turn. And I am going to get my revenge. None of you will ever laugh at me again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kol, truth or dare?" Damon asked, smirking.

"I thought you wanted to get revenge on your brother, why pick me?" Kol asked, confused.

"Just answer the damn question." Damon commanded impatiently.

"Fine. Dare." Kol said. He would never pick truth and everyone knew that. That was most of the reason Damon picked Kol.

"I dare you to give Stefan the biggest wedgie you can manage." Damon said smirking.

"Really, Damon? That's your idea of revenge?" Rebekah asked.

"That's really childish, Damon." Elena said.

"I'm only getting started girls." Damon assured them.

"But what if I don't want to get a wedgie?" Stefan asked.

"Just suck it up and deal with it. If you don't get a wedgie, you would be breaking the rules, and if you break the rules, then Rebekah and I are obligated to kick your ass." Caroline stated.

"And I thought _I _was harsh." Klaus said, proud of his Caroline for acting all bad-ass.

"Will everyone shut the hell up so I can do my extremely boring And senseless dare?" Kol said, so egotistical that he wanted attention on him at all times.

"Sure." Damon said, wanting to see his brother pay.

Kol walked up to Stefan and motioned for him to stand up. Stefan sighed and stood up, bracing himself for the wedgie. He's never actually received one before, but from what he what's heard, it is excruciating. Kol walked to the back of him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, mate. It needs to be done." He said Before yanking up Stefan's underpants with all his might.

"Oh, my god!" Stefan screamed. People were right, it really did hurt. Especially if the person giving you the wedgie is a thousand-year old original vampire.

Everybody started laughing. Even Elena and Elijah. They didn't want to, but they couldn't help it. Something about this situation was as funny as hell. Damon was laughing hardest of all. Revenge was sweet.

After a few more moments, Kol let go and sat back down in his spot. Stefan went back to his spot as well and sat down. Stefan was pretty damn sure that he has never experienced pain that great in his entire existence, and he has felt a LOT of pain in his existence. The wedgie burned, and he was pretty sure he now had blisters there.

"Did you enjoy that, Stefan?" Damon taunted. Stefan just wanted to cry, but he absolutely refused to give Damon that satisfaction.

"Well, I wouldn't say that was the _highlight_ of my existence." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Okay, it's my turn now!" Kol announced, wanting the attention back on him.

"Then ask someone truth or dare!" Rebekah said, frustrated.

"Fine. Elena, truth or dare?" Kol asked.

"Truth." Elena said, too much of a wimp to say dare for an original.

"You're no fun at all." Kol said. "But okay. What undergarments are you wearing? And be specific." Elena was now as red as a tomato.

"I'm wearing a Victoria's Secret black bra, with matching black panties." Elena said super embarrassed. Why did she pick today to wear black?

"I don't think I believe you, can I please check?" Kol asked smirking.

"No way!" Damon said At the exact time that Elijah said,"Kol, behave yourself!"

"Sorry. But you really can't blame a guy for trying." Kol said.

"Elena, it's your turn." Caroline said, wanting to speed things along. After all, they didn't have all night.

"Okay, Rebekah, truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dare." Rebekah answered. Elena rolled her eyes. Of _course_ Rebekah would pick dare. She would never waste any of her precious time on truth.

"Right. Um…uh-" Elena started.

"Do you have _any_ dares in mind?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really…" Elena replied.

"Tick tock." Rebekah said, looking at her perfectly pink nails.

"Fine. I dare you to make-out with Caroline." Elena blurted out, feeling super pressured.

"This is gonna be good." Kol said, excitedly. It's not every day that you get to see two girls making out.

"Hell yeah. I'd LOVE to see two sexy life-size Barbie dolls make out." Damon said. At least he spoke the truth…

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Care. It was the first dare that came to my mind!" Elena said in a 'What can I do?' Voice.

"So, Caroline… are we going to do this or not?" Rebekah asked, getting a little impatient.

"No!" Klaus blurted out before Caroline could say anything. "I refuse to let her kiss you!" Caroline stared at him in anger.

"You're not the boss of me!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline you need to-"Stefan started trying to calm her down.

"No, Stefan. I don't. You're not the boss of me either!"

"Caroline, stop being dramatic!" Elena said. Bonnie, Kol, Elijah, and Damon were just keeping their mouths shut in fear that they would get yelled at as well.

"Caroline, I didn't mean to sound possessive at all, I just would feel weird if you kissed my Sister, that's all." Klaus said in attempt to calm the drama queen down.

"Okay. I forgive you now. but I'm still doing the dare." Caroline stated.

"Lets do this." Rebekah said excitedly. She's never kissed a girl before, and she's kind of always wanted to try it. Now she had a perfectly good excuse to.

Rebekah crawled over to Caroline and sat on her knees in front of her. They both were breathing hard from the uncomfortableness of the situation. Then suddenly, they were kissing. It wasn't with closed lips either. It was a full on open-mouthed kiss. But it ended after a few seconds, and Rebekah flashed back to her seat quickly. Everyone in the circle looked uncomfortable except for Elijah, who looked bored, and Damon and Kol who both looked impressed.

"So… how was it?" Kol asked, really wondering. The girls were wearing complete poker faces and it was kind of scaring him.

"Yeah. Did you guys enjoy it?" Damon asked, smirking.

"it was disgusting!" Both of them yelled out at the same time. Everyone else in the circle sighed in relief that the girls didn't enjoy it. Especially Klaus.

"Okay, Rebekah, your turn." Elena said.

"I know." Rebekah snapped. "Nik, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Klaus answered. Fine, he is a _little _bit afraid of his sister. Okay, maybe a lot…

"Out of everyone in this circle, who do you think you would make the cutest babies with? Oh, and when I say everyone, I really mean everyone. Men and family members also." Rebekah challenged, smiling deviously.

Klaus was about to answer when Bonnie interrupted. "Wait," She said. "Can I hold his hand?" Everyone gasped.

"You want to hold his hand?" Caroline questioned. Well that was a first.

"Not like that Caroline! I want to hold his hand so I can tell if he's telling the truth or not." Bonnie explained. Jeez, everyone just had to jump to conclusions.

"Oh thank goodness! Well if that's all, then yes. You have my permission to hold my hand." Klaus said. Bonnie walked over and sat in front of him, grabbing his hand.

"Okay, the person who I think that I would make the cutest babies with out of this particular group would be Caroline, obviously." Klaus confessed. He seemed to be telling the truth, but they all looked to Bonnie for her verdict anyway. Caroline just looked truly happy that he chose her.

"He really does think that he would create the cutest babies with Caroline, but he also believes that he would make cute babies with either Stefan or Elena." Bonnie stated uncomfortably.

"Seriously?" Elena asked, not really believing it. She smiled at the idea of Klaus and Stefan having a baby.

"I don't see it." Kol said.

"Me neither." Damon agreed.

"Oh shut up!" Klaus yelled, picking up a pillow that just happened to be sitting next to him and throwing it at Kol. Bonnie just got scrambled back to her own seat in fear of Klaus ripping her to shreds for revealing that information. But she couldn't help it. The fact that Klaus thought that he would have cute babies with either Stefan or Elena was freaking hilarious.

But Klaus smiled evilly. "If I am not mistaken it is now my turn, so prepare yourselves…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I realize I haven't posted any "authors notes" on other chapters, but I am doing so on this one. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited! It means so much to me! **

**A few people have asked me where I plan to go with this story or how long this story is going to be. I honestly have no clue. Sorry. I have a lot of ideas, but I am not sure how to end this story. I'm still working on it. This is just a story that I'm writing for fun.**

**I think that's all… happy reading!**

* * *

Klaus looked around. Hmmmm. Who should he pick? He had this childish need to embarrass somebody. It was very peculiar. Maybe he just wanted to have a few laughs.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Klaus asked. He knew exactly what he would do for either answer. Elena turned as white as a ghost. She might be a vampire now, but she was still afraid of the original hybrid. His grin wasn't making any easier on her either.

"Truth." Elena said, bracing herself for the worst.

"If you had to choose between us, who would you rather marry, me or Caroline?" Klaus asked. He already could guess what her answer would be.

"When would she ever have to choose between you and Caroline?" Bonnie asked. She honestly saw no point in this question. Caroline and Elena were just trying to hide their faces.

"This is just a 'what if', witchy. Lighten up!" Damon encouraged, playfully slapping her.

"So, who's it going to be?" Klaus asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait, do I need to do romantic things with whoever I marry, or just simply marry them?" Elena asked.

"You have to at least act like you're in love with us. Kiss us, hug us, go on dates with us privately and publicly, and do… other stuff."He explained.

"Ew!" All the women complained. That was a little too much information.

"okay! Um…uh… Caroline!" Elena yelled out. Jeez, that was a hard decision. She had to choose between the man who ruined her life, and her best friend who actually happened to be female…

"Really?" Caroline asked, very surprised. Everyone else was surprised as well. They were so sure she would pick Klaus. In fact, the only person who seemed to foresee her answer was Klaus, who was smiling huge.

"Yes. You are beautiful, creative, understanding, and fun! Plus you're not a psycho murderer." Elena said the words with confidence, determined to not be embarrassed it was just what Klaus would want. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of hiding her face.

"Wouldn't your relationship be completely awkward though?" Rebekah asked.

"No not really. I mean if they were married then they could share lots of clothes and be best friends forever, just with a little romance on the side." Bonnie explained.

"Well, I am definitely hurt by your choice, Elena. But I guess I can live with it." Klaus said, a fake pout present in his face.

"Wait! I know how to make this work!" Kol exclaimed.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"Well, first Caroline can marry Niklaus. Then Elena can marry him. Then you guys will be sister wives! You can share clothes and be best friends forever, and Elena would still be wed to Nik." Kol explained with enthusiasm. Rebekah took the liberty of slapping him upside his head while Elijah muttered something about being surrounded by idiots.

"Okay. Whatever. It's my turn now and I am trying to think of something." Elena stated.

"Do you need help?" Stefan asked.

"No I've got it now. Rebekah, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rebekah stated firmly.

"I dare you to call my brother Jeremy to confess your undying love to him." Elena challenged smugly. Just because Elena cared about all that humanity crap doesn't mean that she can't be cruel with dares.

Rebekah's eyes widened in shock not expecting anything like that from Elena, but didn't argue. She held out her hand for a cell phone.

After Damon handed her the cell phone, she hesitated. Everyone looked like they were about to burst out laughing at any moment. She was suddenly very nervous. But she eventually brushed it off.

"What's the phone number?" Rebekah asked.

"867-5309" Elena answered before anyone else could. She was about to burst out laughing at any moment as well, but she was enjoying this more than all the others.

"Damon?" They heard Jeremy ask from the phone.

"Better. It's your favorite original." Rebekah said with a grin on her face.

"What do you want, Rebekah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"I'm waiting."

"This isn't exactly easy for me to say..." Rebekah said, smiling. She, like everyone else, was fighting a laugh. She kept all traces of a smile or a laugh out of her voice perfectly, though.

"Just say it, it's okay." He sounded mysteriously sympathetic.

"I love you, Jeremy Gilbert. You are like the reason I live, the reason I wear a smile on my face. I have waited my whole life for you, Jeremy. I know you're young and naïve, and I'm probably screwing up your life just by being in this town, but I need you. I need you in my life." All of the laughter drained out of the room as she said those words. She sounded so genuine. It would be hard to laugh at something that heartfelt.

"Really?" They heard Jeremy say on the other line.

"I mean every single word with all my heart."

"Okay... in that case this is extremely awkward considering I have no idea how to answer that."

"Well, do you like me back?"

"Actually, I wasn't going to say anything before but yes... I kind of do." Everyone eyes widened at that, but no one made a sound.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Rebekah said, smiling a huge genuine smile.

"I'm glad I make you happy."

Rebekah looked around and saw Elena mouthing "end call!" so she did just that.

"I'm afraid I need to go, Damon's almost done in the bathroom and I didn't exactly have permission to use his phone."

"Bye Rebekah."

"Bye."

Rebekah hit the 'end call' button and looked around. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until Kol broke it.

"I was expecting that to be funnier."

"Yes. For the third time tonight I feel cheated." Klaus agreed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were in love with the Gilbert boy?" Elijah asked.

"Shut up Elijah, I'm not in love with him. I was just acting." Rebekah defended.

"Trust me sweetheart, no acting is that real." Damon stated, taunting her.

Rebekah just made a face at him. She snuck a peek over at Bonnie. She knew that Bonnie had once dated Jeremy, and she wanted to see her reaction. Not to rub it in her face, but just to see if she still had feelings for him. But Bonnie didn't seem fazed at all by her ex having feelings for an original, in fact Bonnie was having eye-sex with Stefan Salvatore. Or at least flirting with her eyes. Either way, Bonnie was over Jeremy and the thought made Rebekah smile.

"Hah! You're smiling! You do have feelings for Jeremy." Caroline said.

"How do you know i'm not smiling because the dare didn't work out in Elena favor?" Rebekah countered.

"Because that isn't a mean or taunting smile, it's a romantic smile." Elena cut in.

"Shut up! All of you! You need to stay out of my business." Rebekah yelled, exhausted.

Suddenly Caroline whispered something in Klaus' ear. Klaus then got up and whispered something in Elijah's ear. Elijah rolled his eyes, but passed the message on to Kol. It continued like that until everyone had heard the message except for Rebekah.

"What was all that about?" Rebekah asked.

"On the count of three." Caroline said. "One. Two. Three!"

To Rebekah's horror, all of the people in the circle started singing the most childish song in the history of the universe.

"Rebekah and Jeremy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" After they finished the little song, they all broke off into giggles and chuckles. Rebekah was fuming.

"Well now that you're done making fun of me in the most childish way possible I am going to take my turn now." Rebekah stated, her evil grin back in place.

* * *

**I am really sorry about all the seriousness in this chapter. I don't know what came over me. But i promise that i will try to make next chapter less serious. I hope the second to last paragraph made you smile though :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damon, truth or dare?" Rebekah asked, leaning towards him.

"Truth! I will not stand here and be laughed at again because of a stupid dare." Damon answered.

"Out of me, Caroline, and Elena… who is best in bed?" Rebekah questioned.

Damon didn't want to answer at first, but then decided that this was just a stupid game and It is okay to embarrass yourself.

"You." Damon whispered.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Rebekah said.

"You." Damon said a little louder.

Come again?"

"YOU!" Damon yelled. Everyone started laughing. Neither Elena or Caroline seemed to be upset. They were clearly having fun with his choice. Elena was grinning like a fool and Caroline had a case of the giggles.

"Okay, you are legendary at sex, bit that doesn't count. You've been alive longer." Stefan pointed out.

"Shut up it does too count." Rebekah said to him but seemed pleased that he had enjoyed her sex too.

"Kol, truth or dare?" Damon asked changing the subject quickly.

"Dare."

"I dare you…" Damon paused trying to think of something that Kol would find embarrassing. He came up blank.

"Don't go silent now Damon" Kol prodded.

"I dare you to take off all of your clothes." Damon ordered.

"Okay." Kol answered. He got off and slowly took his clothes off. He made it seem like it didn't bother him at first, but when he got to his underwear he paused.

"All of my clothes?" He asked unsure.

"Yes." Damon said. That made the guys super uncomfortable, but the girls just giggled.

Kol slowly pulled his boxers down as Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena looked away. They didn't really want it have that view.

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you looking at him naked?"

"Because I want to."

Klaus was super jealous as he watched Caroline look at his brother naked. She wasn't disgusted by Kol at all. She actually thought that he was kind of hot. You have no idea how angry that made Klaus. But Kol sat down and Caroline tore her eyes away.

Kol let out a toothy grin. It was his turn. He had so many choices, so many things that he could make people do, the possibilities were endless. He wanted to use Elijah though…

"Elena, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Elijah a blowjob."

Elena put her face in her hands as everyone but her and Elijah laughed. Seriously, what was it with peoples misfortune and embarrassment that amused them?

"What's that?" Elijah asked.

Everyone stopped dead. Every head turned to face him. They were all looking at him with wonder. How could he habe been alive for so long, yet not know what that means?

"You wanna tell him, Bekah?" Kol asked.

"No! I'm not telling my older brother about that!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"How about you, Nik?"

"No way in Hell."

"Oh my gosh, this is ridiculous! A blowjob is when someone sucks your dick." Caroline said, wanting to get this over with. She didn't like the idea of Elena engaging in any sexual activity unless it is with Stefan, so the sooner this was done, the better.

"Elena, you don't have to do that." Elijah told her.

"No it's a dare. I should go through with it. Plus… I really don't mind." Elena said.

Damon looked kind of hurt, but didn't say anything. No one said anything at first. Elena looked thoroughly embarrassed. But she meant it.

"Can we do it in private?" Elena asked.

"You see, if you did that you could just skip out and say that you did it."

"Can just Bonnie come and make sure that it happens?"

"Oh hell no. I'm going to be left out of this." Bonnie insisted.

"Caroline?" Elena suggested.

"I'll go." Caroline answered.

"Okay then." Said Kol.

In a flash Elena, Elijah, and Caroline disappeared. After they left, everyone sat in uncomfortable silence. Kol avoided Damon's gaze, knowing that giving Elena that dare got himself on Damon's bad side.

Caroline, Elena, and Elijah flashed to the circle about 10 minutes later. None of their faces were readable.

"So Caroline, did Elena do her dare?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Caroline said before breaking out into a grin. "She did. I thought she would actually back out, but she didn't."

"Shut up." Elena said, hiding her face again.

"So Elijah… did it feel good?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Elijah responded. They could tell that he'd been trying to hold in a smile since he got back.

"My turn." Elena said giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I was requested Bamon and Debekah. I put a little bit of both in here along with a tiny bit of Delena. I'm sorry if you don't like any of those couples, but I can't please everybody. Please don't hate me. **

* * *

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Elena asked, leaning in.

"Dare." Bonnie answered.

"I dare you to kiss Damon."

"Fine."

Bonnie wanted to back out of the dare, but she wouldn't. She would just suck it up and deal with it. She knew that our of everyone, they expected her to back out. They thought that she wasn't as strong willed as them. But she was going to prove them wrong.

Damon wasn't fazed at all by this dare. He had secretly wanted to kiss her for a while. She was so strong willed and independent. It was hard not to love her. He still wouldn't choose her over Elena though… would he?

Bonnie got up and sat on Damon's lap. Everybody except for Elijah sucked in their breath. They all still expected her to back out at the last second. But they were wrong.

Bonnie hesitated only a moment before diving in. The second Bonnie's lips touched his, Damon's skin exploded in heat. He started to kiss her back. Their kiss wasn't rushed. Their lips were moving slowly and passionately. Bonnie wouldn't admit it, but this was the best kiss that she had ever experienced.

It was Bonnie who broke the kiss, after excessive throat clearing from Elena. Which Bonnie thought was weird. I mean, it was Elena who gave Bonnie the dare in the first place. But Bonnie knew why. Damon was Elena's boyfriend. Elena probably just gave Bonnie the dare so that Bonnie would be uncomfortable. She never meant it to be a kiss that passionate.

Bonnie quickly sat down and adjusted her clothes. Her lips formed a smile. She knew exactly what to do next.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Bonnie questioned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a banana in front of everyone."

Everyone except Caroline and Elena looked at Bonnie confused. What kind of dare was that? That dare wasn't even fun at all.

"But I don't want to!" Caroline said.

"Why not? It's not a bad dare at all." Rebekah pointed out.

"All of my life, kids at school have made fun of me for the way I eat bananas."

"Relax, Care. We won't laugh at you. We're not that childish." Elena said.

"Well, _we_ aren't that childish. We, meaning all of us except for Kol." Said Klaus.

"Aw, shut it, Nik." Kol said back.

Caroline got up from the circle and flashed to the kitchen. When she flashed back, she had a banana in her hands. She slowly sat down in her spot. She took her time peeling the banana, too.

As soon as the banana was bare, Caroline got right on it. She started by licking up the sides of the banana. After she had licked the banana all around, she begin to run her fingers along the banana, her fingers collecting all the mush on the outside. She popped her fingers in her mouth and swallowed. And then she did it again. And again. She continued until the banana was gone.

Everyone except for Elena and Bonnie was staring at her. There was never a more bizarre way to eat food. Literally. I mean, Who eat a banana from the outside, and works their way in? That was crazy.

"My turn." She said before anyone could comment.

Kol started to open his mouth, as if to comment, but Caroline started talking quickly.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Damon." Caroline challenged with a secret smile.

Rebekah glared. It was true that she had once liked Damon, but he used her, and now she just feels disgust towards him. Of course he was still handsome, and still was wonderful sex. She wouldn't mind him touching her.

Damon seemed pleased though. Caroline knew that he would be more pleased if it was Elena, but he wasn't going to touch Elena on her watch. Stefan was the only one allowed to touch Elena.

"Someone get me a blindfold." Rebekah ordered.

It was Elijah that handed her the blindfold. He looked amused. She wanted to punch him.

Rebekah put on the blindfold and flashed upstairs to a closet. Damon followed after.

Caroline carefully timed them. After seven minutes, she yelled up to them that they could stop now. They didn't answer or come down. Caroline called again, louder this time. Still no answer.

"Can't we just play without them?" Stefan asked.

"No, they are the most fun people in this game." Klaus answered.

"What about me?" Everyone asked at basically the same time.

"Well, them and Caroline. The rest of you are boring." Klaus said.

"Boring? I'm not boring. I'm more interesting then he will ever be." Kol muttered to himself.

"I'll go get them." Caroline offered.

She walked up the stairs and immediately heard heavy moans. She followed the moans to a pink coloured room that must be Rebekah's. Caroline knocked on the closet.

"What?!" She heard them both call out.

"You're time is up. Get out."

"Fine." She heard Damon say.

After a minute, they were both out of the closet. Rebekah's hair was messed up badly, and her shirt was on backwards.

When they took their spots back, they were greeted with an awkward silence.

"Your turn, Rebekah." Elena stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry it's been almost a month and I haven't updated. Oops. If you haven't figured it out, I'M A TERRIBLE FANFIC WRITER! Seriously. The only reason that I haven't deleted this fic out of shame is because I get such great reviews. Anyways, I was requested Kennett, Elejah, Delena, and A LOT of Klaroline. I did what I could.**

* * *

"Kol, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll pick truth this time." Kol answered to everyone's suprise. Kol just shrugged and smiled.

"Do you fancy any woman in this circle? If yes, you have to tell who it is." Rebekah said.

"Yes, I fancy one special girl in this circle." Kol said, not meeting anybody's eyes.

"And who would that be?" Klaus asked possesively. If it was Caroline, Klaus was gonna cut a bitch.

"It's really none of your business any of you." Kol stated coldly.

"Jeez, Kol. It's just a game. Besides, you answered the question. You don't have to tell who it is. That really is just _your_ business." Caroline told him softly.

Kol and Caroline locked eyes and he smiled at her. Not a genuine smile like she had planted on her face, but more of a smirk. "Now I can understand even better why my brother fancies you." He said. He let out a big sigh. He was going to admit it now.

"The girl I fancy is pretty much the most beautiful and lovely woman here. Silky hair, kind eyes, gorgeous smile, and there is a certain fire burning within her that I find amazing. She basically lights up my world, but then burns it down in flames. She is independant and lovely. She has amazing power coursing within her that makes her shine even brighter. She isn't the brightest shining person here though," He snuck a glance at Caroline before continuing. "She has a certain darkness within her also, which I love. The amazing woman that I fancy is Bonnie Bennett." He literally hid his face after he proclaimed his love out in the open like that.

Everyone kept looking from Bonnie to Kol. No one really expected that. They were sure that it was Caroline, and if it wasn't Caroline, they were sure that it was going to be Elena. And even if they expected Bonnie, they wouldn't have expected his confession to be like that. He was almost as deep talking about Bonnie as Romeo is talking about Juliet. It was romantic but super weird if you think about it.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Kol asked, changing the subject.

"Dare." Klaus respoded slowly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than dare from you, brother." Kol stated.

"Just give me my dare then shut your mouth."

"I dare you to tell Caroline how you _really_ feel about her, just like I did with Bonnie." Kol said before pretending to zip his lip, lock it up, and throw away the key.

"Can I do it privately?" Klaus asked.

Kol pretended to go fetch the key, unlock his lips, and unzip them before he answered.

"NOPE!"

Klaus sighed. He looked at Caroline. She, despite still hating him, was trying to make him feel better about this by giving him the same soft smile she gave Kol. It made his insides twist. She had a weird effect on him. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Caroline I care about you a lot. Actually, I think I'm in love with you, and I'm **KLAUS** for pete's sake, I don't _love_ anyone. At least, I'm not supposed to. You are the most beautiful woman who ever walked this Earth. I should know, I've seen a lot of women. Hell, I've _slept_ with a lot of woman. But none of them could ever compare to you. You have the most amazing smile. It makes my stomach do flip flops. And your hair, I just want to run my fingers through it every time I see you. You make me feel like a new man. I actually feel human around you, and while normally I would hate feeling human, I LOVE it when I'm with you. You bring me to life Caroline. You light up my world like nobody else. I wish you were aware of how beautiful and lovely you are to everyone. Especially me. I have been through a lot of pain in my long life as you can imagine, but it hurts even more to think that you've ever cried. You are a queen and should be treated no less. I am honored just to be in your presence. You are kind, forgiving, beautiful, sexy, funny, and irresistable. You, Caroline Forbes, are nothing short of perfect."

If she was being honest with herself, Caroline wanted to jump into Klaus' arms right then and stay there forever. He had just done something that no one had ever done for her. He made her feel wanted. Better, he made her feel happier than she was when she was with Tyler, and she wasn't even dating Klaus. She finally felt it. She was falling in love with Klaus. And she could do nothing to stop it. She was powerless against her love for him. But after that, she felt that it was okay to love a monster. As long as he loved her back and treated her right, the idea didn't seem bad. If what he said he felt was _really_ how he felt, then she would give him a chance. Soon. Not today though. She wasn't ready to take any chances with her heart today.

Caroline and Klaus were smiling and sharing a moment until Damon interrupted.

"I came here to play truth or dare, not to hear a Klaus and Caroline love story. I mean, can you get any more sappy? Who are you and what did you do with our favourite enemy Klaus?!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Damon, truth or dare?" He asked.

"I guess I'll pick truth this time around." Damon answered.

"When did you first realize that you were in love with Elena?"

"You're making me board the love train, too? Okay, fine. Whatever."

"Yeah, when was it, Damon?" Elena asked. She was curious. She thought back and couldn't decide when Damon must have fallen in love with her.

"I guess I fell in love with you when we first met. I didn't realize it at first, but when I saw you with Stefan, my heart broke. For it to break like that, I _must_ have been in love with you." Damon anounced.

"I'm sorry you were hurt about me and Stefan." Elena said, meeting his eyes and giving him a happy smile.

No one noticed the sad look on Elijah's face when he looked at the happy couple. No one really cared. Everyone was either Delena or Stelena there except for him. No one knew that he even fancied Elena. No one but him. He wondered if she was sorry that he was hurting inside...

* * *

**I know this chapter was way too serious, with way too many emotions, and I didn't even put in the Stebekah I promised. I will definitely put a lot of stebekah and more Klaroline next chapter. Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing on the last chapter! It means a lot to me. And this story hit 100 reviews! I didn't even expect it to hit 20 if I'm being honest. This story isn't very good but I'm working on it. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains Stebekah, Elejah, and Klaroline. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Damon continued.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dirty dance with Rebekah with Caroline filming you. Then you will give her permission to post the video on YouTube."

"I'm disappointed in you, brother. I expected more from you. I guess the well is just running dry."

"I guess so." Damon agreed.

Stefan got up and held his hand out to Rebekah. She rolled her eyes before getting up and flashing over to him. She gave him a smile before taking his hand.

Damon turned the music on while Caroline got her iPhone camera ready to record. As soon as Caroline said that she was ready, Stefan and Rebekah started dancing.

Stefan barely moved himself, but Rebekah was positively grinding herself against him. Stefan used his hands and glided them around her body. Rebekah's back was against him but she turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes. As soon as they locked eyes, the sexual tension they had been trying to deny all this time came rushing down on them. They didn't stop moving the entire time. They kept in time with each other. They're eyes didn't stray from each other, though.

They were both thinking of the 1920's. How much fun they had together. It started out as a flirty rivalry, but it ended as a heated romance. The biggest thing they did in the 20's was dirty dance. They would always find new music to dance sexually to. It was fun. The sex was great, too. After all, it was _crazy_ sex. Crazy sex was _always_ good sex. No matter what.

When Damon told them that they could stop, they jumped away from each other immediately. They didn't want any reminders of the past. Stefan didn't want to remember the time when he was a ripper. Rebekah didn't want to remember being daggered by her brother because she was in love with Stefan and wouldn't leave him. Neither would admit that they still cared about each other after all that they had been through lately.

"Elijah, truth or dare?" Stefan asked, wiping the 20's completely from his mind.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bonnie." Stefan dared.

"Alright."

Bonnie sucked in her breath. Why would Stefan do that to her? Oh well. She'll get him later. She really will.

Elijah looked over at Elena. He could tell this bothered her and he liked that. Does he really have a chance with her? She sure looked jealous enough. Or was that a left over reaction from Stefan dancing with Rebekah? Did she still want Stefan? Is she thinking of something else entirely?

Elijah could always tell people's emotions. He could almost figure out what people are thinking. Elena was the only exception. It was like there was a wall between them that she built herself. The thought of it intrigued him. He was always quite taken with the Petrova doppelgängers, but Elena was different. She had something in her that Katherine and Tatia did not. What it was, Elijah wasn't sure.

Elijah flashed in front of Bonnie and stroked her hair out of her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand and brought her lips to his. He wanted to show Elena how he would treat her if it was her that he was kissing. He moved his lips slowly and passionately with Bonnie's. He deepened the kiss after a minute and moved his hand to her waist to steady her. He imagined that it was Elena that he was kissing. He slid his tongue inside of Bonnie's mouth a bit and saw that she didn't mind. Elijah could almost literally hear her thoughts and he was amused to find that she was imagining that he was Kol.

Elijah finally pulled away and went back to his spot. He gave a look to Kol and saw that his little brother was glaring daggers at him. Elijah gave Kol a smile. Elijah also snuck a glance at Elena and was pleased to see that she was positively fuming with jealousy. She was also glaring daggers, but she was pointing hers to Bonnie. Bonnie seemed unaware of any of the jealousies.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Elijah asked happily.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to sit on Niklaus' lap the rest of the game."

"Fine."

Caroline got up and sat down directly on Klaus' lap. She thought she felt something odd under her after a second but she decided to ignore it. Klaus was _way_ too happy with this arrangement.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Caroline asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me a back massage. My back has been _killing_ me lately."

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. Klaus just smirked at her.

"As you wish, love."

Caroline clapped her hands with joy. Klaus motioned for her to lay down, and she obliged. He started his work on her back.

And it was amazing! His hands were like magic on her. She had never felt that good in her entire life! Literally. And she has had a lot of sex. This massage still felt better. She didn't want him to stop, but after a while, he did.

After they got back to their position from before, Caroline felt the same thing, more defined this time. She thought he must have had something in his pocket. She just shugged and carried on.

"Elena, truth or dare?"

* * *

**So Klaus had a boner... I don't even know why i put that in. I guess I just wanted to show you that I don't just want Klaroline to be all rainbows and unicorns. **


	11. Chapter 11

I'm** so sorry I haven't updated! I was grounded. Anyways, if you happen to be a Delena fan, you should read my Delena story "There's always hope". And if you are Klaroline, I have a Klaroline drabble as well as a new Klaroline story that I will be now working on. If you could please check those out, that would be ****great.**** Enjoy!**

* * *

"Truth." Elena replied.

"Is it true that you were jealous that Bonnie and Elijah kissed?" Klaus asked her.

"If you must know, yes. I was a _teeny_ bit jealous. But it shouldn't mean much to any of you guys. I'm in love with Damon. Nothing will change that." Elena answered with confidence. It was true. Sort of.

"Oh, come _on_. You were more than a _teeny _bit jealous. You looked about to stab Bonnie to death." Rebekah argued.

"Shut up."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Whatever. Stefan, truth or dare?" Elena asked, changing the subject.

"Truth." Stefan answered. He was afraid that he would have to do something with Rebekah again if he picked dare. If he had to do one more dare with her, he would probably be taking her back to his house tonight.

"What do you think is the best couple here?"

Stefan had to think about it. It wasn't any couple with Elena in it. He kind of liked the idea of Damon and Rebekah together though. But Stefan knew of a couple that he liked more. One that involved both of his best friends.

"Klaus and Caroline." Stefan answered.

"Traitor." Caroline muttered.

Elena pretended that she hadn't heard Caroline. "Why?"

"Because they are my best friends. They have chemistry, too. You can actually feel the sexual tension surrounding them. And also, they look really cute together."

"Thank you for your support, Stefan." Klaus said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Stefan answered smugly.

There was a big uncomfortable silence that followed. Caroline kept having to adjust herself on Klaus's lap. It took Stefan a minute to realize that it was his turn to ask someone.

"Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and underwear in the way that a real stripper would."

"No."

"You have to do it, Caroline."

"I will literally do _anything _else."

"Okay. I dare you to take your shirt off, spill blood all over your torso, and let Klaus lick it off."

"You are sick." Caroline said. Klaus looked like a kid that just found out that they were going to Disney World. Stefan could see the faintest hint of a smile on Caroline's lips, too. Stefan _really_ wanted them to be together.

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course. This is one dare that I can not back down from."

Caroline got up and took her shirt off. Then she grabbed a blood bag out of her purse. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She ripped open the blood bag and poured it on herself above her chest. The blood dripped down her torso and a little bit got on her jeans. She took a deep breath before laying down in the middle of the circle. Klaus got to work almost immediately. He was licking her very enthusiastically. Caroline wasn't having a bad time either. His tongue was _amazing._ She was having as much fun as he was.

Too soon, all of the blood was gone and all that was left was a big sticky stain. Klaus reluctantly forced his mouth away from Caroline's body. Caroline groaned and sat up. She had not wanted him to stop. Ever. But he had to. And besides, she wasn't _supposed _to like it.

They moved back to their seats. No one said a word. Finally Kol broke the silence.

"That was like watching vampire porn."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, a lot of users have asked me why these chapters are so short. The main reason is that I have limited time on the computer. So you can blame my mom. Not that I don't love my mom! I just…Never mind.**

** Anyways, I have been requested a ****LOT**** of Kennett. Here is the deal with that. I don't like Kennett at all. I'm really sorry, but I don't. So I'm not going to be the best Kennett writer out there. I will try my absolute best though.**

* * *

"You are disgusting." Elena complained to Kol.

"You aren't complaining when Damon says something inappropriate!" Bonnie pointed out.

"Because when Damon does it, he's cute…" Elena argued.

"Bitch, please. Kol is cuter than Damon will ever be!" Bonnie shot back.

Everyone smirked knowingly at Bonnie. It was _very_ obvious how much Bonnie liked Kol. Rebekah was almost as happy as Kol himself about this, because that meant she had a chance with Jeremy. She knew that Bonnie wouldn't get in her way, now. Kol was ecstatic that Bonnie liked him. He had his eyes on her for quite some time now.

Bonnie was blushing bright red. Now she felt bad for saying that to Elena. "I'm sorry, Elena. I shouldn't have called you a bitch. But you really need to stop acting like one."

"It's okay. I was kind of acting bitchy." Elena admitted.

"I feel a girl hug coming on…" Damon said.

Both Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes, but hugged anyway. They could see that Caroline looked left out, so they motioned for her to join. After they finished hugging, they moved back to their seats.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" Caroline asked with a smile on her face.

"Truth."

"When you and Kol get married, will you take his last name or will you make him take yours? At all our sleepovers, you have always talked about how you would make your husband take your last name, but Kol has a nice last name."

"Um, who says that Kol and I will ever get married? I don't remember Kol getting down on one knee."

"Let's just say I'm psychic. Now answer the question."

Kol was really happy right now. He could seriously kiss Caroline right now for being so supportive of his love for Bonnie. He'd have to remember to get her a nice birthday present next year.

"If you must know, I would take Kol's last name." Bonnie admitted.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Bonnie went on.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Elijah's lap for the rest of the game."

"I hate you too, witchy." Damon muttered as he made his way over to Elijah. After he found a comfortable position on Elijah's lap, Damon took advantage of it being his turn.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" Damon questioned.

"I think that I'll go with truth this time around." Rebekah answered.

"Have you ever had smutty dreams about Jeremy Gilbert?"

"No." Rebekah answered honestly. Strangely enough, all of her thoughts of him were pure.

"We asked for truth, not lie." Said Stefan.

"I told the truth."

"Sure, and I'm Queen Latifa." Stefan muttered.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. No one ever believed her. She was Rebekah. She was untrustworthy. She was sick and tired of being seen that way.

"Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Again? Why does everyone pick me?" Caroline groaned.

Rebekah pretended that she hadn't heard her. That girl can be really annoying sometimes. She had no idea what her brother saw in Caroline Forbes.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, I pick dare."

"I dare you to call Tyler and tell him that you and Klaus are getting married."

"Okay."

Caroline got out her phone again and typed in Tyler's phone number. She got a little nervous when it started ringing. She had to do it, though.

"Hello?" They heard Tyler's voice say through the phone.

"Tyler, I have something important to say to you. Something that you probably won't like."

"What are you talking about, Care?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it, but…."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Tyler sounded so sympathetic, she wanted to cry.

"Tyler, I love Klaus. I actually love him so much that I agreed to marry him. I just thought that you deserve to know."

Caroline hung up the phone before Tyler could say anything else. She actually wasn't as sad as she thought that she would be. But she still felt really bad. She needed to forget about it though.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Dare." Bonnie answered. She had decided that she was done with picking truth. She was ready and willing to take some risks tonight. Caroline and Rebekah weren't the only ones that got to have fun. She deserved to let loose, too.

"I dare you to sit on Kol's lap for the rest of the game." Caroline challenged. Kol looked like he just won the lottery. He noted that he should probably give Caroline a nice wedding present as well. He was eternally grateful.

"Fine. The floor is hard anyway." Bonnie said back with a smile planted on her face. She went over to the smiling Kol and sat herself upon his lap. Bonnie was going to get her back for this. Sure, Bonnie liked Kol. But Caroline liked Klaus, too. And it's not like either of them actually liked the fact that they were attracted to them. They just couldn't help it.

"Klaus, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked, her eyes never leaving Caroline.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Elena until Stefan says stop." Bonnie dared.

Caroline was horrified. Why would Bonnie do this to her? Bonnie knew that Klaus belonged to her. He belonged _only_ to her, whether he was aware of that or not. Sure, Caroline dared Bonnie to sit on Kol's lap, but she only made her friend get _closer_ to her crush. Bonnie should really be thanking Caroline right now, and instead, she's trying to hurt her. Some friend _she_ turned out to be.

"I won't say no to that one." Klaus answered.

Klaus got up and walked over to the blushing Elena. He got down on his knees in front of her and looked into her eyes. He told her with his eyes that he wouldn't hurt her, and that this action shouldn't mean anything. Elena seemed to get the message and gave a slight nod. That was when he moved in.

Elena stayed completely still as his lips captured hers. She didn't move her lips at all and decided to let him do all of the work. After all, this was _his_ dare, not hers. But as he pushed farther into her body, he forced her mouth open. After that, she couldn't resist him any longer. Elena wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck, pushing him toward her. Klaus couldn't help but slip his tongue passed her lips, exploring her mouth. This was not like any kiss either of them have ever experienced.

Elena had forgotten that it was Klaus she was kissing the moment his lips touched hers. All of her thoughts were on Elijah. She had pretended that this was _Elijah's_ dare. She pretended that it was _him_ that was kissing her passionately. She pretended that it was _Elijah's_ signature cologne that overwhelmed all of her senses. She pretended that it was _Elijah's_ suit pressed against her instead of Klaus's normal attire. It seemed that Elijah was all that Elena could think about nowadays, and she felt no shame in that.

Klaus knew very well who he was kissing. He was kissing Elena Gilbert. The most annoying, most stupid doppelgänger. He didn't even think that she was as pretty as the other doppelgängers, and they all looked the same. Elena really was pathetic. Of course he knew who he was kissing. Until she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After that, he was lost in fantasy land with his beautiful Caroline. And then it wasn't Elena that he was kissing, it was his angel, Caroline. When Klaus slipped his tongue past her lips, he felt amazing. He continued to ravish her mouth.

Stefan didn't have any feelings for Elena left. He guessed that was the reason Bonnie picked him to stop the make out session. But what Bonnie didn't know, was that Stefan would always had Caroline's back. One look at Caroline and Stefan was ready to stop. That was when he heard Elena's soft moan. Stefan kind of wanted Elena to have her fun. But when Stefan turned back to Caroline, she looked like she was about to cry.

"STOP!" Stefan yelled, startling everybody. Everybody was engrossed in the odd couple. They all but forgot that the dare had a time limit.

Klaus and Elena jerked back into reality. They all but groaned when they realized that their dirty fantasies were... well, _fantasies_. Klaus went back to his spot quickly, letting Caroline sit on his lap again.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Klaus asked her.

"Dare." Caroline mumbled, still sad from Klaus's dare.

Klaus opened his mouth to dare her, but was interrupted by Caroline's cellphone. Caroline sighed before choosing to answer it.

"Hello?" Caroline asked, not bothering to check the Caller I.D.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shouted her mother's voice through the phone.

"What? Did I miss something? What did I do this time?"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Yelled Liz.

"I really don't."

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO THE MOST EVIL THING ON THE ENTIRE PLANET! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET TYLER IS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE? YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE TOO YOUNG RIGHT? IN MYSTIC FALLS YOU CAN'T BE MARRIED WITHOUT PARENT'S PERMISSION IF YOU ARE UNDER 21! I WOULD HAVE TO ARREST YOU, MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

"Mom, you are over reacting!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm not going to be in Mystic Falls when we get married. The law doesn't apply anywhere else." Caroline stated calmly as she pressed the 'End Call' button.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter! It really means a lot to me. Anyway, I have finally run out of ideas. Yup. I'm usually so full of ideas for this story, but now I'm at a blank. If you have any truths or dares that you think I should put into this story, please write it in a review or PM me. I need help! I still take couple requests too!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"You could've told her that it was a dare, you know." Damon pointed out.

"I think that would earn me a very big talk about this game that I would not like to have." Caroline explained.

Suddenly Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie started laughing. Not giggling like school girls, but a whole load of laughter tumbling out of their mouths. The couldn't seem to stop their laughing. They laughed until they got tears in their eyes. Everyone else just watched them, very confused. What a weird time to laugh. What was up with teenage girls nowadays? How many inside jokes can three friends have?

"Will you please tell the rest of us what's so damn funny?" Rebekah asked. She wanted to be a part of this, too. Rebekah has never had any close friends, and seeing them share something spontaneous like that made her feel very left out.

"Can you tell the story, or should I?" Bonnie asked her friends after recovering from her laughter.

"I think Caroline should tell it." Elena stated, turning to face Caroline expectingly.

"Fine." Caroline agreed, re-positioning herself on Klaus's lap. She might as well be comfortable. "When we were fifteen, Bonnie dared me to make-out with a random stranger at the grill. Matt was there and he saw us. Matt called my mom and told on me. When my mom got there, she was furious. The man was over-age. She was about to yell at me when the dude said that it wasn't my fault and he was just taking advantage of me. My mom got mad at him and was about to arrest him when Bonnie confessed that it was her fault and that she was the one that dared me. The stranger was innocent. But then Elena had to go in and save Bonnie. Elena then lied and said that she actually dared me to do it and Bonnie was just covering for her. By then, Tyler and his parents were there. Tyler's parents were trying to figure out who was lying. All of a sudden Tyler decided that he needed to lie about something, so he said that no one dared me and that it was all the man's fault. Tyler then followed that by saying that it was actually _his_ fault because he paid the dude to kiss me. You can imagine how horrified his parents were. I swear, if my mom wasn't there they would have... Well anyway, after that, I guess Matt decided to help out his buddy. Matt said that he made the whole thing up on a dare and that none of that happened. He said that we all covered for him. In the end they just gave us a long "Truth or Dare" talk and let us go. The End." Caroline finished proudly.

After that _everyone _was laughing. That was a hilarious story. Even Elijah was chuckling to himself. The laughter was unfortunately ended with awkward silence.

"Don't you have a dare to give, Nik?" Kol asked.

"Oh right." Klaus said, just remembering.

"I'm ready for it." Caroline stated confidently. She blushed afterwards, mentally kicking herself for not catching the innuendo in that sentence before saying it. Oh well. At least it got Klaus to smile.

"I dare you to take your shirt and pants off and stay like that for the rest of the game." Klaus stated with a smirk.

"And here I thought that I was getting a fun dare." Caroline mumbled, slipping her shirt off and standing up to slide her pants down.

"I think this _is_ fun." Klaus countered with a smirk.

"Gross." Rebekah said after hearing her brother's comment.

After Caroline was done with her strip tease she sat back down on Klaus's lap. She was getting tired of being used just because guys were horny, but a dare's a dare. She shouldn't be complaining anyway with her daring people to do scandalous things. Speaking of daring…

"Stefan, truth or dare?" Caroline asked, staring into his soul.

Stefan flinched. Caroline could really be creepy when she wanted to be. He didn't let it faze him though.

"Dare." Stefan answered.

"I dare you to call up Katherine and try to have phone sex with her, and when she rejects you, tell her how much you love her." Caroline challenged.

"Fine." Stefan agreed. Katherine didn't scare him at all, and neither did Caroline. He could handle this just fine.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. He could do this. It wasn't like he still had any more feelings for her anymore so it wouldn't matter.

"Missed me?" He heard Katherine's seductive voice on the other end. _I can't fucking do this…_ Stefan thought to himself.

"As a matter of fact…Yes, yes I have." Stefan said, trying to make his voice seductive as well, but instead sounding like an injured chipmunk. Everyone had to hold in their laughter.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Stefan?" Katherine sounded amused.

"Why, do you want me to?" Stefan's voice was a lot better this time, thank goodness. But he was still failing.

"Not really." She sounded bored now.

"What are you wearing?" Stefan asked, his voice in a low growl.

"I'm so not doing this." Katherine objected.

"But Katherine, I love you so much!" Stefan tried.

He could practically hear her eyes rolling through the phone. "Goodbye Stefan!" Katherine said before hanging up.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a lady." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Klaus." Stefan muttered.

"Dude, that was such an epic fail." Damon piped in, angering Stefan more.

"It's my turn now." Stefan pointed out. He wanted to direct attention away from his failure.


End file.
